utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Lutir
Lutir 'was the leader of an expedition organized by Mages' Guild to explore Wolf Tooth Island. However, Lutir was bound by spirits to serve as a guardian of the ruins along with the other expedition members. His fascination with the power of Prince Geralinus led Lutir to secretly become his ally, and the two of them together became the masters of the ruins. He battled Samael in the depths of the island ruins as a perilous encounter and was defeated. As Samael flees to Wolf Tooth Island from Lanexa after searching the unknown temple, he meets and teams up with Lutir, who understands that there is great potential in Samael due to his link with Micoda. Background Lutir was a talented man paying attention to details, and his curiosity led him to become an explorer. He was tasked with several minor expeditions to help cartographers in Third Universe, after which the Mages' Guild saw him fit to hire as the leader of an expedition headed to Wolf Tooth Island. After finally discovering the secret entrance to Wolf Tooth Island and leading the expedition inside the ruins, they were warped by an experiment caused by Prince Geralinus, a nobleman fixed on gaining immortality that had used the ruins as his base. The expedition members were scattered in a storm of energy. Lutir however recovered from the brink of death and found the other members, finding out that they had been changed by the energies of the ruins. They were forced to stay inside the ruins and the wail of the spirits commanded them to protect the ruins until eternity. Prince Geralinus, whom they realized to be the cause, was also found to have survived the blast, and the expedition members found him to be a savage and warped wolf-man. They spared no mercy in trying to kill him. However, Geralinus proved to be hard to kill, and as the rage of the members subsided, they decided it would be more useful to simply bind him. Lutir would then take his rest inside the deepest parts of the ruins, but over time he began to realize that Prince Geralinus had managed himself free of the chains and lurking in the shadows of the ruins. He was fascinated by the power of the wolf-man and sought his strength. He realized that the Prince's strength came from another source than his own, and the wolf-man shared with him that a wolf-man by the name of Rolfen had freed him and taught him several techniques. As he was unhappy with Samael, who explored the ruins, not telling him what he wanted to know, Lutir fought him out of curiosity. Perilous encounter battle data Lutir's battle style required him to free himself of the spirits that bound him, to which end he shattered the ground and sought to overpower his enemies with powerful techniques, such as the ridiculously powerful Gaean Furnace. His alternate method of fighting was to metamorphose into a wolf-man himself, overcoming his physical limitations and becoming one with the natural organisms of the ruins through 'Force of Nature to have advantage. Defeat Samael's summon, Revyl, was too agile for the man, using the opportunity presented by an all-out attack to finish the man. Lutir had lost himself in his fury by trying to prove Prince Geralinus how powerful he had become. Nothing of use remained to be collected from him. Samael's quest Lutir teams up with Samael, who has fled from the scene at Lanexa. There they combine their strengths to create a teleportation rune circle to reach the outskirts of Revolution Realm. Together they received information on city of dreams from Lord Revo, but Samael's appearance caused the Ghosts of the Neoden to emerge and challenge the man who felt similar to Micoda. Lutir and Revo assisted Samael, who proved that he was a true summoner by repelling their attacks and received the ghosts' support, the summon Vanguard, as well as the Phantom Key to access the mysterious "city of dreams". They then traveled to meet Lord Santes of Dystopia in order to secure his support should their unknown enemies force them into conflict. Lutir left with their new allies to explore the city of dreams. It was there that they realized that their enemy was a very powerful man who had usurped the identity of Lord Jan Petrov. After they angered the man, he attacked ruthlessly and none were able to save Lutir, who fell to the powerful attack from the man who was actually Blood Waher, warlord of ages past. However, as the rest of the group left the realm to engage in combat against the most powerful enemy they had faced yet, Samael used Link of Destiny and powered up Sol Paul, which used the very powerful technique of Light, Resurrection Ray, to bring the man back to life. Category:Characters